


goodbye, tommy

by tinkity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkity/pseuds/tinkity
Summary: The hellish blade creeped up to his neck.And there, Tommy stood. Watching his bestfriend fall flat on the ground.(alternative ending in which the others never came.)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Clay | Dream, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	goodbye, tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning!!
> 
> This story does includes implied character death!

"Every good thing must come to an end. We've had our laughs." Tubbo smiled weakly, placing a hand on Tommy's shoulders.

"What am I without you?" His voice cracked slightly, but he couldn't come to care.

"...Yourself.

"Tubbo..." Tommy held out a lingering hand to Tubbo, but he was already walking towards Dream.

"It's fine." Tubbo looked back and smiled once again, then turns to face Dream.

The hellish blade creeped up to his neck.

"Goodbye, Tommy."


End file.
